One Little Frog
by Honeycloud of RiverClan
Summary: Coqui leaves her life as a kittypet when she meets Owlpaw, apprentice of LawlClan. Warriors and LawlClan belong to people who are not me.


One Little Frog

* * *

LAWLCLAN

Leader: Vinestar-tortie she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Leafblossom-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Gingerpelt- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Goldenfur-golden she-cat with white belly and muzzle and blue eyes

_Apprentice_: Owlpaw-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Stormtail-gray she-cat with green eyes

Snowflame- white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice_: Dawnpaw-fawn-pointed cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Amberstep-small light golden she-cat with amber eyes

Elders: Ripplefur-light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mothpelt-white she-cat with blue eyes

Cats Outside the Clan: Coqui-small light brown she-cat with dark brown spots and green eyes

* * *

Coqui leapt off the fence. Her housefolk would not be back untill night. She was free to do as she wished.

She'd never been in the forest before. _Well, I guess one little peek won't hurt._

She padded into the forest, nosing at the curious things she found.

"Who are you and why are you on LawlClan's territory?"

A brown tabby she-cat was glaring at her, claws unsheathed. Coqui glanced at hers in frustration. Her housefolk had clipped them yesterday. _And sharp claws would be really handy now. The cat looks like she's going to attack._

Coqui stepped back. "Uh, no need to fight. I'm just looking..." she trailed away. "I mean, a little walk in the woods never hurt anybody, did it?"

The forest cat lashed her tail. "And your kittypet stench scared off every piece of prey within a tree-length. Mice can smell, you know."

Coqui saw that the she-cat wasn't going to attack. "What is LawlClan?"

The forest cat blinked. "LawlClan is a group of cats, like a big family. We care for each other. Anyone can join. I'm Owlpaw, by the way."

Coqui nodded. "Can I take a look?"

Owlpaw glanced at her neck. "What's that thing around your neck?"

Coqui tugged at her collar. "It's a collar. Every house cat has one. It's like a rule."

Owlpaw sniffed at it. "Well, it makes a lot of noise, and that will make it harder to hunt. And Twolegs will find us." Owlpaw nipped at the collar. "Do you know how to get the thing off?"

Coqui frowned. "No, but you can bite it off, can't you? I saw a dog bite its collar off once."

Owlpaw bit into it. "This stuff is really weird." She continued nipping and tugging at it.

Coqui tried her best to stay still, but her neck was beginning to itch. "Can't you hurry up?"

Owlpaw chewed the last bit off. "Yeah, I think I've chewed through it. Give it a pull."

Coqui sank her teeth into it and pulled. Slowly, the chewed bit was beginning to tear. After a few moments, a broken collar was dangling from her jaws. "Now what do I do with it?"

Owlpaw looked around. "Bury it. It has no use, exept for scaring prey off."

Coqui dug a hole and dropped the ragged piece of leather into the hole. She patted the soil back on. "Where is LawlClan?"

"Owlpaw! Where are you?" an unfamiliar voice yowled, startling the two she-cats.

Owlpaw glanced in the direction it came from. "That's my mentor, Goldenfur. She's looking for me. Come on, this way."

The two padded through the forest together.

* * *

"Who's this?"

Goldenfur glanced at the her apprentice. She'd caught nothing except... a kittypet. "You were supposed to be _hunting_, not getting friendly with kittypets."

Owlpaw ducked her head. "She can join, can't she?"

Goldenfur sniffed. "Well, I have to ask Vinestar. This way," she instructed, bounding through the woods. Owlpaw beckoned with her tail. "Follow me."

By the time Coqui reached camp, she was exhausted. "I-never-thought-running-was-this-tiring," she panted between desperate gasps of air.

Owlpaw stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it in a while."

Coqui glanced around. "Well, this certainly seems like a nice place to live," she meowed, grooming her fur. "I think I'd enjoy it here."

Owlpaw purred. "You will. I'm sure you will."

* * *

"Let all cats gather in the clearing!" Vinestar yowled, leaping onto a rock. Coqui started, beforepadding to the said clearing in the middle of camp.

Owlpaw sat next to her. "Vinestar does this whenever she has an announcement."

"Oh," Coqui mewed.

Vinestar checked the clearing, making sure that every cat was present before continuing. "The naming of warriors is an important part of Clan life. Today, we have not one, but two. Owlpaw and Coqui, please come forward."

Coqui cautiously padded forward, while Owlpaw looked so happy she could burst.

"Owlpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

Owlpaw nodded. "I do."

"then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, you are now Owlstrike. StarClan values your persistence and your loyalty, and I welcome you as a full member of LawlClan."

"Coqui, although you are a newcomer, you are old enough to be a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

Coqui looked around, her gae falling on her friend. Owlstrike was nodding. "yes, I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on, you will be known as Frogsong. StarClan values every cat, no matter their origins, and I welcome you as a member of LawlClan."

As Frogsong padded over to her friend, Owlstrike purred. "Welcome to LawlClan, Frogsong. Where anyone can have a home."

* * *

Dedicated to LawlClan.

Vinestar: Veni0Vidi0Vici

Goldenfur: GoldenRinglets

Owlpaw: Scribe of the Owls

Coqui: Coqui's Song

Please review!


End file.
